


【铁虫·人兽】小老虎闯码头

by ferrari44444444



Series: 短篇合集 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗及这羞耻的题目来自阿匿，甭算我头上🤣🤣🤣 不过我喜欢把小荷弄哭的样子😋





	【铁虫·人兽】小老虎闯码头

落魄贵族Stark家凭空迎来一个能干的小管家，不知疲倦地一肩担起了所有工作，除了把那个空有封号的Tony Stark照顾得无微不至，连昔日荒废的庄园都再次生机勃勃起来。  
于是以前瞧不起那个败家子的姑娘母亲们纷纷托人来说亲，当然也有本人亲自上门的，毕竟不论能力，那个败家子长得真是罕见的好看，曾经有人在路上看见他，惊为天人，甚至忘了自己想去干什么。  
“Hi，Peter！”  
看到年轻的管家进门，Tony和环绕他的大小美女们一起灿烂地冲他打了招呼。  
Peter点点头，抿着嘴提着两只鸡进了厨房，没过两分钟，那边传来了鸡的悲惨尖叫声。  
Tony翻了个白眼，找理由送走了一干美女们，不紧不慢地踱进厨房。  
Peter徒手折断了一只鸡的脖子，鲜血差点飞溅到Tony脸上，被他敏捷躲开。  
“Hi，谁惹你生气啦？耳朵和尾巴都露出来了。”Tony脸上挂着痞痞的笑，上前去捏Peter头上冒出来的毛茸茸的耳朵。  
Peter眼神凶狠地鼓着腮帮子躲开了他的碰触，放干净了鸡血，一把把薅起鸡毛。  
Tony脊背发寒，但眼前的小祖宗还在生气，他可不敢贸然离开。  
失节事小，饿死事大。气跑了这个小能干的，还有谁愿意这样关怀备至地照顾他后半辈子？他可是棵真正的会行走的摇钱树啊！  
摆出最完美的姿态，笑得恰到好处，Tony轻如鹅毛般地捋捋他翘高的雪白虎尾。  
“今天累不累？一会儿忙完我帮你来个全身按摩？”他凑过来，靠在雪白的耳边压低声音呢喃细语。  
Peter红了脸，却没有搭话。Tony知道这一关自己算是过去了，好心情地亲了他清秀的额头。  
看着男孩麻利地把塞好香料的整鸡放进烤炉，另一只放进锅里添水炖煮，Tony嘴角上扬，漾出满足的笑。  
从小到大只会吃喝玩乐的他，三年前突然间痛失双亲，家产又被亏空，捡到这个宝藏男孩无异于天降横财。虽然他很多时候板着小脸不说话，但那双灵动的眼睛会把他的心思透露得一清二楚。  
初次看到男孩因惊吓露出一对长毛的白耳朵和尾巴时，Tony不是不害怕的，但是几乎一无所有的他也没什么好图的，就光棍地把他带回家来。相处久了，他越来越了解，也不自觉地依赖这个可靠的小家伙，也就两年时间，男孩把这个家打理得井井有条，而他们也过上了和美的生活。  
唯一美中不足的是，他的男孩很少笑。  
虽然不笑也是个美少年，冷冰冰的样子分外勾人。引得小姑娘们早早就盯上了，有事没事都想搭讪。  
还好他是个迟钝性子，对此毫无所觉。但是若他难得展颜一笑，定当灿烂如春花绽放。  
比如此时称赞饭好吃，拼着吃撑也要把食物吃光光，就得到他发自内心的微笑。  
摸着肚子躺在沙发上，听到他的男孩收拾完餐具洗来樱桃，又跑去洗 澡，Tony小声哼哼着，生生为自己的米虫生活品质打了个十分。  
待Peter洗完澡，带着一身清新的水气走过来，鲜嫩得令经历过无数美人的Tony也暗咽口水。  
“脖子怎么了？”Tony拈起少年的下巴，清晰展露颈侧一道红痕，他蹙眉不悦地等着他的解释。  
“不小心被玉米叶子划到了。”Peter的脸和脖子在Tony抚上那道痕迹时暴红，他不自然地坐远以拉开距离。  
“是为了我吗？”Tony笑得眯起双眼，魅力飘荡在空气中，令人难以逃脱。  
“都知道了还问！”Peter低下头，手指绞着衣摆，脸上的热度丝毫未散。  
“奖励你，Pete。”Tony亲了少年滑嫩可口的脸颊，宠溺地看着他颤抖的蝶翼长睫下颤抖的唇。  
“吃樱桃吗？”男人张嘴含住红红的果实，性感的双唇轻抿，摘掉樱桃梗，享受地闭眼嗯了一声，像吃了什么无上美味。  
“好。”男孩抬眼巴巴地望着Tony点点头。  
这还是他头一次想吃这种奇怪的东西，可能也是最后一次。  
Tony挑了个又红又大的塞进他的小嘴，期待地看着。  
Peter小心地咬破果实，酸甜的滋味在嘴里弥漫开来，受不了酸的男孩抓住Tony的手臂，眉毛眼睛皱到一处，水雾笼罩了他黑亮的眼珠，皎洁动人。  
Tony自然地揽上他的后背，用舌头撬开Peter紧闭的双唇，将那樱桃勾进自己嘴里吃掉，核推出去，落地发出轻微的响声。  
Peter完全没有注意到，他只是迷蒙着双眼，微启薄唇，任Tony的舌去而复返，在清涩的口腔内辗转舔了又吸，直到樱桃味全被替换成男人炽热的气息。  
Peter呼吸困难，胸口剧烈起伏，可耻地硬了下腹。  
从未经历过情事的男孩铁青了脸色，一言不发地挣开Tony，咚咚跑上二楼卧室。  
“Pete，你怎么了？”  
Tony追上去，看到床上被子里隆起的一团，轻轻拍拍他。  
那一团扭了扭，微微颤抖。  
“Pete？不好吃就不吃，怎么不说话？耳朵又出来了？”  
Tony正要去掀被子，却见Peter丢开被子坐起来，哭得稀里哗啦。  
“我⋯我⋯Tony⋯不要丢掉我⋯”红红的小鼻子一抽一抽的，泪水像断了线的珍珠般滑落，哭泣的脸甚至无比美丽动人。  
“哭什么？发生什么事了？”Tony赶忙心疼地抱住他上下左右看，除了耳朵，并没发现异常。  
“我一定是得病了⋯我保证不会花你很多钱，不要赶走我⋯”Peter把脸埋在Tony颈窝，拼命吸着他的味道。  
一想到以后再也不能这样和他住在一起，会被赶走或关起来，他的心都要碎了。  
“得病？不可能的，你那么健康，不许胡说，嗯～”Tony轻拍Peter后背，另手抚摸上他此时完全无防的耳朵，滑溜的软毛充满手心，他满足极了。  
“真的⋯”抽抽噎噎的小声音萌出血，Tony只能用深呼吸应对。  
“告诉我你哪里不舒服？”抚摸着少年的棕发，Tony循循善诱。  
“我⋯我⋯”Peter低着的头似有千斤重，手指都快把衣摆撕碎了。  
“你不相信我吗？”Tony的声音有些沙哑，而动物本能让Peter抬头看他的表情。  
Tony没有一丝嫌弃，用他巨好看的眼睛鼓励又期待地看着他。  
Peter抿抿唇，红着一张滚烫的俏脸，用雪白的手指慢慢掀起自己的衣服，又拉开裤腰。  
“你看⋯它最近不知道为什么总是翘起来，又热又硬⋯”Peter泫然若泣却又固执地盯着Tony的脸，“早上还尿不出来⋯”  
“Oh，这的确是件大事。”Tony控制不住嘴角上扬，他捂住脸，“我竟然完全没发现⋯”  
“我⋯是没救了吗？”男孩还怀着一丝希望，可怜巴巴地问。  
“你这么干净纯洁，怎么可能得什么怪病！”Tony忍住笑，移开捂脸的手，“这是每个男人都要经历的，Pete，别怕。”  
“每个男人都要经历？你也经历过吗？”红红的眼尾犹挂泪光，男孩把自己从他怀里挣出来。  
“当然。我⋯不提也罢。”我上过的美女，比你见过的人都多。  
“那⋯它该怎么办？”Peter皱眉低头看着自己的小兄弟，满心纠结。  
“你相信我吗，Pete？”Tony的手指抚过他细致如瓷全无毛孔的脸颊，轻柔触摸着男孩红润的唇。  
“相信。”他湿润的大眼睛无声诉说着。  
“乖乖躺下，一会不论发生什么事都不-许-乱-动⋯知道吗？”轻轻啃咬意外听话的宝贝的尖下巴，Tony感觉自己的心跳失速，解他衣服的手都在抖。  
想当年他脱处时也没这么没出息啊！  
金浇银铸的Stark侯爵是金枪不倒，一夜十次的代名词，从来不曾像此刻这样忐忑，想给他完美的初次，却又怕给他的不够好。  
“Pete，樱桃⋯好吃吗？”猎鹰一样盯住男孩微启的唇，Tony舔舔自己的嘴。  
Peter回味似的咽口水又摇摇头。  
“我帮你清理干净樱桃味⋯”密实地封住男孩清甜的小嘴，迫不及待与他的小舌纠缠到一起，Tony干净利落地褪掉男孩的裤子，轻柔地握住挺立的小Peter。  
沉浸在眩晕的亲吻中的男孩紧紧纠住Tony两肩的衣服，被曾经的花花公子久经战阵磨砺到极致的技术带入全新的境界，他快溶化在他唇齿之间了。  
而急切又不失温柔索取着男孩滋味的Tony也陶醉在他青涩的气息中。  
那个可人的小东西口腔里到处都是敏感点，不住的战栗混着奶味的轻哼浅吟差点攻破Tony引以为傲的节奏控制，他不由地加重了手上的动作。  
Peter半睁迷蒙的泪眼摇着头哼哼，无奈小舌被衔住，后脑勺扣在男人手中，要害又被牢牢掌握，一下下捋动恰好骚动了少年未经人事的痒处，他曲膝夹住Tony的腰轻晃。  
被情欲浸染的少年两颊嫣红，呼吸炽热灼人，比蜜还甜的呻吟尤如塞壬袅娜的歌喉婉转动听，诱人已极。  
Tony疯了一般任自己在小东西口腔里各处敏感点兴风作浪，不顾他胡乱的推拒紧紧抱住他纤细的腰身，直到逼出一声难抑的啜泣。  
“宝贝，别哭⋯”抵额不住啄吻少年红肿的唇，Tony的心都化了。他的小东西那么可人疼那么甜，他简直控制不住想现在就吃了他。  
“呃嗯⋯”随着溢出喉头的声音，Peter咬住下唇，仰起头喘息，下腹升腾起的快感让人目眩神迷，仿佛下一刻就会让他万劫不复。他抓住Tony技巧地揉抚套弄自己的手，万分焦急却无力掰开。  
Tony啃咬着他送到嘴边的小小喉结，顺着雪白的脖子在锁骨上吸吮出一串鲜红的印记，循行至胸前挺立正艳的红樱，爱怜地轻轻用唇舌逗弄不停。  
Peter条件反射地去捂他的嘴，却被Tony握住细白的手腕，若无其事地亲吻啃咬另一边凸起。  
像被架在火上烤，这种身不由己的无力感让Peter用力挣扎。  
Tony面无表情地钳制住他的双腕，推高他的左腿，俯身含进跳动的小Peter吞吐舔弄起来。  
“啊啊一一”湿润紧密的包裹让少年浑身抽搐，他感觉自己要死了，无边的巨浪淹没了他，冲刷着他，把他抛上浪头，像个彩色泡泡轻飘飘的迎着阳光飞舞，快感一波波袭来，高潮迭起，接力般让他一直上升上升，直到过多的快感从内部炸开，他喘息着挺动腰肢，在绚烂烟花绽放的那刻没忍住弓起脊背颤抖着释放进男人嘴里。  
棕色的短发汗湿，高潮的余韵悠长。  
Peter喘息着别扭地把红透的脸扭向一边，虽然不知道两人刚刚到底干了什么，但依然敏感羞涩到无地自容。  
Tony可没那么多负累，他忙着窃喜都来不及。  
起初捡到他只是一时兴起，但对眼缘又不能当饭吃，穷困潦倒的他很快就后悔了。若不是看在小傢伙什么都干还不要钱的份上，早就赶走了。  
后来相处了一段时间，Tony的目光总会不自觉地追随他的身影，看到他稍微亲近别人就泛酸，虽然明知道他会长大然后离开自己，但是自欺地催眠说他还小，那天很遥远。  
为什么这天还是来了？  
“那是什么⋯”Peter红着脸喘息着看Tony从自己那个依然竖着的器官顶端抹去溢出的牛奶，动作缓慢，却莫名让人脸发烫。  
“这个嘛⋯是小Peter的种子。”Tony舔舔手上残留的白液，喂进懵懂的少年嘴里。“那些小姑娘们这里有个洞洞，你把这个放进去，就会得到小小Peter了。”  
微咸的奶油质感并不难喝，却也算不上美味。  
“为什么是小姑娘？Tony也有洞吧？你不可以吗？”Peter望进他的眼睛，可怜兮兮地问。  
“我？”Tony笑起来，“当然不行。如果不是女的，就不会有和你一样可爱的小小Peter。”  
“所以⋯其实和男的也可以？”Peter登时双眼放光。  
“是的，除了不会有孩子。”Tony勾起他额前散落的发，温柔地缕回原位。  
“那有什么关系？反正我只喜欢Tony！⋯我不要你喜欢别人⋯看到你和别人在一起，我这里好痛。”Peter抓住Tony的手放上自己胸口，目光盈盈地直视他。  
“⋯是你自己说的，以后可不要反悔。”Tony姿态优雅地顺着Peter的头发，下垂的睫毛遮住宝石般的眼睛，让被他迷得五迷三道的男孩生生忘了呼吸。  
当男人再次压下来时，Peter主动环上他的脖子，微启双唇迎接他的吻。  
Tony急迫地松开自己的裤腰，弹跳而出的凶器磨蹭着少年细嫩光滑的腿根。他摸索到床头摆放的玫瑰精油，浸润手指轻叩Peter后庭。  
“你在干什么啊？！”少年吓得白耳朵都跑出来了，警惕地望着他。  
“试试你的洞洞能不能容纳我。”男人一脸正色，手上动作不停。  
“为什么不是你容纳我？”少年蹙眉歪头状似思考。  
“你知道该怎么做吗？”Tony咬住他耳朵舔弄，在后庭按摩的手指侵入紧窒的处子之地。  
“啊⋯！”Peter吓到了，尾巴从身后窜出来，缠上Tony的胳膊。  
“别紧张，一会儿就舒服了。”男人灵巧的舌尖在耳廓间忙碌，让Peter颤抖着又燃烧起来，而侵入体内的手指探索地屈曲扩展抽插让他微微呜咽。  
突然Peter如遭雷击般僵直身体，连尾巴都挺立起来。而后摇着头战栗喘息挣扎，Tony心知自己找对了地方，重重吻上他的小嘴，加快了手指的频率和力度。  
Peter雪白的大腿夹住Tony的臀，脚趾在他腿上寻找支点。仍然有白液溢出的分身因为敏感的内里被刺激，在男人小腹一跳一跳地画着不知名的线条，而他性感的呻吟甚至连空气都接触不到，直接被男人咽下。  
只有因男人亲吻无法吞掉的唾丝沿着无法闭合的嘴角缓缓流下。  
初尝情事就遇上精于此道的Tony，Peter幼儿园没毕业的水平完全不够看。他如坠五彩迷雾，过多的快感要把他逼疯了。  
直到Tony确认手指进出顺畅，小嘴翕张不满足于扩张的内容物，他才小心地对准自己雄伟的凶器，进二退一地挤进男孩姣好的身体。  
Peter发出一声闷哼，带着哭腔把脸埋进男人的颈项，浑身颤抖却强迫自己放松，嘴唇都快咬破了。  
Tony抬起他的头，温柔怜爱地舔吻着他的唇，满眼的宠溺宛若实质。  
终于顶到了前列腺位，Peter敏感的身体都弹了起来，被Tony一把压下。  
没几下，Peter就眼泪涟涟地收紧翘臀尖叫不断，十指深深陷进Tony后背衣料中。  
男人不为所动，挺腰探索，直到尽根没入。  
他在男孩哭哑的嗓音中深深喟叹。  
准确的角度每次精准擦过前列腺，没多久，他的男孩就被一次次送上巅峰。每当他以为自己到了极限，会凌绝顶，Tony就用另一个辉煌的顶点让他死去又活来，活来又死去。  
雪白的背有力的腿现在已经遍布红紫斑驳的吻痕，以及⋯干涸的精液喷洒的结晶。Peter面色潮红，软绵绵地趴在床上，纤腰掌握在Tony手中，被动吞吐着那根粗壮又不知疲倦的巨物，任由男人摆布他无一处不美的小身段。  
他不知道男人意淫了他美丽的身体多久，单看泛白的天空，恐怕这个小东西以后都将失去自由。  
“嗯啊⋯下次⋯下次换我来⋯”  
半昏半醒中他不忘喃喃地说。  
男人面露骄傲：等你能下地再说吧！


End file.
